hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Okosan
Okosan '''(尾呼 散, also written as Oko San or simply San), hatched July 12th, 2171, is an eccentric and hyperactive fantail pigeon and captain of St. Pigeonation's track team. He is voiced in the Drama CD by Norio Wakamoto. Though not exceptionally intelligent, Okosan is an accomplished athlete, capable of outpacing Hiyoko in sprints, long distance, and swimming, and can often be heard zooming around the school. His ability to fly is less developed. Unlike the other birds Hiyoko meets, Okosan speaks predominantly in pigeon sounds though is still understood by his peers. The translations provided in brackets for the reader have Okosan speaking in the third person. Okosan has little regard for social norms, and his abnormal behavior often earns him the contempt of Sakuya Le Bel. He is a fervent practitioner of Puddhism, the religion of Lord Pudi, and spends much of his time preoccupied with the search for the True Pudding. Biography Hatoful Boyfriend Okosan is one of the dateable birds in both the demo and full version of Hatoful Boyfriend, and one of the three birds with a regular and full ending. Whether or not the latter is unlocked depends on Hiyoko's answer to one of his questions late in the game. *Okosan's route requires the player to join the '''track team. *For Legumentine's Day, give him swollen hemp. *As an athlete, his preferred stat is Vitality. Though Okosan is barely intelligent enough to enter St Pigeonation's, he was admitted thanks to his unusual physical strength. Shuu tries to experiment on him with steroids, but Okosan doesn't seem to like them when Hiyoko stumbles upon the doctor attempting to give some to him. In his normal ending, Okosan quits school to search for the Ultimate Pudding and Hiyoko quits to follow him. In his complete ending, which you get if you raise your vitality as much as possible throughout the game and answer differently his questions, there is an extension of the normal ending. Okosan and Hiyoko find the Ultimate Pudding. Okosan then regains his memories of being Lord Pudi, God of Pudding, and he engulfs the whole world in pudding, changing the world into... a better place? Official Guidebook The short story for Okosan is called "A Fine Day for a Long Journey," a brief episode where Hiyoko encounters the bird searching for an important long-lasting racing blend of beans. Okosan says he is preparing for a cross-country adventure during summer vacation during which he plans to "become an adult." Hiyoko plains to train as well, so that she'll be ready for their athletic showdown once the two return to school. Okosan implies that this summer journey is but preparation for much more intense training in the future. Real Okosan Okosan is based on Hato Moa's pet fantail pigeon of the same name, whose likeness is used for Okosan's sprite in Hatoful Boyfriend. She is also the owner of Okosan's fantail parents. Real-life Okosan's favorite food is hemp seeds, which is why the preferred Legumentine's seed for this character is is swollen hemp'' and not '''racing blend'. Both Okosans share the same birthday, July 12th. Trivia *Okosan is the only character with a "gijinka" that is still a bird. *His CV in the drama CDs, Norio Wakamoto, also played Chiyo-chichi in ''Azumanga Daioh, ''who had the memorable and unusual English line "I wish I were a bird." Gallery 68319237.jpg|The real life Okosan Category:Characters